The Life of an Earl
by Xxsakuno-chanxX
Summary: I am Ciel Phantomhive! I am the Earl of the Phantomhives. Yet everything in my life, just seems to get weirder and weirder. Either that or it's just the normal things in my life.  Summary is really bad please read


I do not own Black Butler/ Kuroshitsuji in any way shape or form. Copyright rights go to Yana Toboso.

- NOW LETS GET THIS STARTED 3

Kuroshitsuji :. The Life of an Earl

Chapter 1

"It's morning Bochan, Please wake up." A deep familiar voice said. I awoke and sat up rubbing my eyes. "Bochan, today for breakfast I have prepared Earl Grey tea, scones, and French toast." The man said pulling back the curtains, revealing a beautiful morning sky. Painted in shades of blue and pink. "Bochan, please wake up." He repeated. "I'm Up Sebastian." I croaked my voice hoarse from not using it. I threw the covers over my legs and swung my feet over the side of the bed. As my feet touched the cold ground I winced slightly. I stood up, leaving the warm and safe comfort of my bed. Sebastian walked over to me, holding some folded clothes. He told me the days schedule as he buttoned my newly put on shirt and tied my shoes.

Just then a…..how should I say this I guess a very normal…explosion. Yes, an explosion. It was very normal. Sebastian's eye brow twitched "Baldroy…" he mumbled. I watched as he turned to me. "Excuse me bochan." He said as he turned and walked down the grand staircase, to the kitchen. I really didn't want to know how bad this one was. I could only hope it wasn't very bad.

The tall butler walked into the kitchen. "Baldroy. How many times must I say this? Do not use your flame thrower in the kitchen!" he shouted at the Blonde chef. "Well, uh the toast wasn't cooking so I uh….used me flamethrower." The chef frowned. "Go get cleaned up." The butler commanded obviously upset. Sebastian cleaned up the kitchen and made Ciel's breakfast all in a time of five minutes.

I walked into the dining room and sat down in one of the nice chairs. "Morning Bochan!" Finny and Mey-rin greeted. "Yes, morning." I mumbled to them both. Sebastian soon walked through the door pushing a cart with what I would think it my breakfast. Tea, teacakes, scones, and French toast. "I'm terribly sorry, Bochan." Sebastian bowed. He then stepped over and set down the dishes filled with exquisite food in front of me. I took a small sip of my tea. "A lovely scent…" I muttered. Sebastian shot a looked at the window and then darted in front of me. The stainless steel glass window shattered. Those were specially made too…what a waste, I sighed. A rather very, very annoying red head jumped in. "DESU!" he yelled posing. What a shenanigan. I cannot believe he did that. Grell that wretched, annoying, and useless shinigami! "Grell, I would rather see you come in through the front door!" he pointed to the door to the current room. It's not the front door….but atleast it's a damn door! "Oh, Sebas-chan! I simply had to see you! I was out looking for something…when I came by the brat's mansion!" Grell smiled and walked over to Sebastian. I frowned and took another sip of my tea. "Sebastian, get rid of that "thing" that's an order." I commanded. "Yes, my lord." Sebastian nodded. "Wait, wait! You don't refer to a lady as a "thing" you stupid little brat!" Grell shouted at me and stomped his foot. The demon butler walked over, grabbed the bright red hair and yanked it backward. Allowing Grell to simply fall backwards he quickly shielded his face. Sebastian then slammed him on the ground. Grell got up and rubbed his head and then looked at Sebastian. "Oh, Sebas-chan! I just love it when you're rough~!" Grell cheered. I got up and looked down upon Grell. "I'm not just a childish brat. I am Ciel Phantomhive. Earl of the Phantomhives." "Yea, yea. I've heard it all before kid." Grell frowned. He turned to Sebastian and smiled. That…That little! I should have Sebastian bring that brat down to the pits of hell and have him burn! Damn useless shinigami! "So, Sebas-chan have you seen any suspicious people?" Grell asked. "No…but what do you mean?" the raven haired man question. "Oh nothing! Well I will see you soon brat, and Sebas-chan!" Grell exclaimed jumping out the window. "W-wait sir!" Finny ran to the window. "Huh?" Finny kept looking around but he stopped as soon as he looked at the ground. I walked over to see what was wrong. I looked down and saw Grell face planted on the ground. I chuckled and then smirked. "Useless shinigami." I spun on my heels, yes my heels this is a time where boys can where heels, and look at Sebastian. "Sebastian go clean that "thing" up." "Already done, Bochan." He smiled. "What?" I turned and looked down. No "thing" to be found. "Very well. That's good then." I'm so annoyed of that damn butler sometimes! Finny and Mey-rin walked over to me "What should we do now, Bochan?" Finny asked me. "I don't know. Go ask Sebastian, I have work to do." I said making a "shoo, shoo go away" motion. Sebastian replied by walking over and telling them to go fetch some new silverware in town. I turned around and exited the room. As I walked down the hallway I started to ask myself questions. What was Grell talking about, who or what? I continued to ask myself these questions until I got to the grand door of my office. I opened the door and found piles upon piles of papers. I stepped over and sat down in the embroided. I grabbed a stack of papers and started reading.

After what seemed like hours I rang a bell that would ring another bell where Sebastian _Should _be. "Bochan….At this time really…" The man sighed. He brushed the flour off of his hands and slipped on his jacket. He then walked to the young master's office, and knocked. I looked up from my paper work. "Come in." I demanded. "Yes Bochan, did you need something?" he asked. "Yes, I'm hungry get me chocolate tart." I was hungry and I wanted food. "I'm sorry Bochan, if you eat not you will spoil your appetite."

How dare he speak back to his master like that! I am the master and he is the butler! "Che, fine then. How much longer till dinner?" "Just about twenty minutes, Bochan." He answered. "Very well then, leave." I snapped. He then bowed and left my office. I cannot believe that butler. Sometimes I just wish I could wring his damn neck. But yet if not for him I may be nowhere. Suddenly I felt something on my head. I turned around and saw Lizzy. "Hi Ciel~!" I over so deep in thought over killing Sebastian I haven't noticed Lizzy walked in. "Oh, I'm sorry Lizzy I was deep in thought." Lizzy gave me hug. I'm kinda tired of the hugs. Man, I hate hugs. "It's okay Ciel. I know you are really busy!" She smiled at me. Sebastian then walked in. I chuckled slightly at what he was wearing. A pink, lacey bonnet. "Bochan…" Sebastian frowned. "Dinner is ready to be served." He bowed. "Oh Sebastian! You look so cute in that!" Lizzy cheered. "Thank you. Miss." Sebastian smiled. It was so obviously forced, but Lizzy fell for it. I couldn't help but crack a small smirk. He then walked out into the hallway and chuckled. I didn't know why he chuckled but that could be found out later. I walked down the grand staircase with Lizzy and Sebastian. Then into the Dining room. Finny, Mey-rin, and Baldroy greeted us. They for some reason for surpressing a laugh. "What?" I glared at them. "N-nothing sir!" they all quickly stopped and ran out of the room. Sebastian then set down the dishes full of delicious food. After a short prair I started eating, so did Lizzy.

"So, Ciel how are you doing lately?" Lizzy asked. "I'm fine." I muttered taking another bite of my food. I then had to go to the Restroom. "If you could excuse me…" "Certainly!" Lizzy said. I walked out the door and to down the hall to the restroom. I finished and started to wash my hands. I then noticed something out of the corner of my eye, something unfamiliar reflected in the mirror. I looked up and my eyes instantly widened. "What the hell is this!" I shouted. Upon my head sat "adorable" little bunny ears. "This is ludicrous!" I shouted under my breath.

To be continued…

Well wasn't that fun! Thank you guys for reading any critique is greatly appreciated.

Well cya next time! 3 


End file.
